Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daiichi High
Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daiichi High is the final match for Seirin in the Winter Cup preliminary final league. It's a rematch for their match last year, when Kirisaki Daiichi hospitalized Kiyoshi. Seirin won the match, earning the last Winter Cup ticket. Game Prologue As both teams are warming up, both Kaijō and Tōō came to watch the game. Aomine notices the atmosphere of Seirin isn't as it usually is. Koga notes that Hyūga hasn't been making any of his shots. A ball rolls over to Hanamiya and he picks it up asking if it's theirs. Kiyoshi then replies and gets the ball back. Hanamiya then comments that Kiyoshi looks better, with a response of him agreeing. Hyūga then walks over telling Hanamiya that he shouldn't forget what he did last year, with Hanamiya questioning his actions. Both Kagami and Kuroko comment on how they won't lose no matter what kind of trick Kirisaki Daiichi pulls. Hanamiya recognizes both of them as the rookie-combo then leaves saying they should be careful and not let anything happen. The freshmen decide to try to tape Kiyoshi's knee but overdo it and have Riko tape it properly. 1st Half As the two teams started, Kirisaki Daiichi quickly revealed their underhanded strategy to use rough play to stir up Seirin. Because this is coordinated with other players' obstructing of the referee's view, they are never caught and continue to have free reign, using tackle-like rough screens, elbowing of Seirin's members, move-obstructing contact, and attempted potentially lethal strikes. When Kagami is elbowed while jumping for a defensive rebound, he is hit in the abdomen by Kazuya Hara, who takes the chance to get the rebound and score. An enraged Kagami raises his fist and is about to punch Hara while in sight of the referee, but Kuroko trips him and tells Kagami not to ruin the game with his anger. All members of the team are inspired by what Kuroko says, especially Kiyoshi, who tells the team to leave the entirety of the inside to him, as that is where most rough play occurs. Riko is against the idea and proposes to sub Kiyoshi but he refuses. He tells Riko that he would hate her for the rest of his life if she does that Play continues, and Kiyoshi is brutalized by Kirisaki's players, but manages to get almost all rebounds and score infallibly. Hanamiya is visibly upset by this, and orders a move to take Teppei out of commission. While reaching for a rebound, Kiyoshi is tripped, and a second player falls on top of him, landing hard with their elbow slamming against his forehead. As Hanamiya begins "patronizing" Seirin's players, Kiyoshi rises and declares his resolve to protect his teammates. Halftime break Hanamiya is pissed to see that things aren't going his way. He bumps into Kuroko as the latter asks Hanamiya why he fights with such dirty tricks and if he finds fun in that. Hanamiya suddenly turns emotional and says that he doesn't enjoy cheating but that he has to do it to beat powerful school and players like the Generation of Miracles. He has to play this way to eventually win the Winter Cup. He interrupts himself there and mocks Kuroko for believing him, saying that his story is no where near true. He explains that he actually does enjoy other people's suffering and seeks happiness in crushing other's dreams and hopes. He says that Seirin was a real masterpiece last year. He then tells Kuroko that he shouldn't be too confident, that they'll be grinding their teeth in the second half.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 103, page 5 In Seirin's locker room, an angered Kagami smashed a bench while Izuki asks if Kiyoshi is alright. He tells him that he is fine but Riko sees through his play. She remembers what he said about replacing him but she thinks that she won't hesitate if things go worse. Kagami then wonders how Kuroko can be so calm but looking closer, he sees that Kuroko is furious. At Kirisaki's locker room, Hara knows how Kuroko's Vanishing Drive works: it's all about the blink of the eye. Hanamiya goes to the restroom and meets Aomine there. Aomine tells him that he is watching Hanamiya's usual cheap match. Hanamiya explains that those are just bait for luring them in his spiderweb. Aomine says that it doesn't matter, that they'll lose anyways. Hanamiya is irritated and says to not underestimate them. Aomine replies that it's not that, that it's just that he made Kuroko angry. Hanamiya leaves skeptical. 2nd Half The second half begins and Kuroko is against Yamazaki. Hara intervenes, eager to stop Kuroko's Vanishing drive and deliberately delays his eyes blinking. However the technique still worked, to Yamazaki's annoyance. Hara's theory was proven wrong, but Hanamiya remains his cool and gets Seto in the game while Kuroko is subbed for Koganei. With Seto acting as a relay for Hanamiya's passing course analyzing, Hanamiya begins to steal more and more balls from Seirin (i.e. Izuki) and scores points in the fast break.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 104, page 9 Izuki can't manage to pass right and Hanamiya keeps getting in between, with Kirisaki Daiichi eventually taking the lead. The 3rd quarter ends quickly and in the time-out, Hanamiya says that Kiyoshi will be gone in no time. When the last quarter starts, Kuroko's goal is to destroy Hanamiya's Spiderweb by stopping playing with the team. Seirin is on the offense and Izuki passes to Hyūga. Hanamiya reads it and is about to steal it, when Kuroko suddenly shows up and redirects the ball to Kagami under the goal. Kuroko keeps avoiding Hanamiya's steals and Seirin catches up. The match then focuses again on Kiyoshi and Hanamiya renews his motivation to break Kiyoshi. Unfortunately for him, Kiyoshi is pulled out and Hyūga starts scoring. Not only Hyūga, but also Izuki and Kuroko are slowly stopping Hanamiya's attacking.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 106, page 9 Seirin overturns the match and takes the lead. After taking a screen, Hanamiya faces Kuroko. Kuroko is Seirin's trump card and if he went down, Kirisaki Daiichi would probably win. Because of this, Hanamiya swings down his elbow with the intention of injuring him, but Kuroko dodges. Hanamiya whispers that if it weren't for Kuroko then… He doesn't finish his sentence but instead says that there's no way he would say that. In that moment of distraction, Hanamiya drives past Kuroko, takes it inside and scores a floater shot.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 107, page 7 He tells Seirin that rough plays and steal aren't everything he is capable of, that he take points anytime he wants. He goes on by saying that he's a disappointed that he couldn't crush Seirin entirely, but that it's fine because he will eventually destroy Seirin's dreams. Kuroko, who is standing at the baseline, gives him a lecture and ends off by yelling that he shouldn't dare ruin everyone's dreams. He fires his Ignite Pass and Hanamiya is unable to block the pass. It reaches Kagami and he dunks it. Seirin doesn't fall back and makes another 7 points until the game ends and Seirin wins the match.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 107, page 16 Aftermath The match ends and Hanamiya approaches Kiyoshi, telling him that he's sorry. Again, he interrupts himself and sneers that he would never say that. He says that next time, he will definitely crush them all together. Kiyoshi responds that he finally recognizes Hanamiya's strength and that he looks forward to competing again. Hanamiya is angered by Kiyoshi's niceness and swears loudly.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 108, page 6 References Category:Matches Category:Winter Cup Category:Seirin High Category:Kirisaki Daiichi High